Pure Yang (Adopted from LoneFeather27)
by Chessmasteroftheuniverse
Summary: LoneFeather27 let me adopt the story. I will make a few changes here and there, but… I hope you enjoy the story. Chapters one through Five are LoneFeather27's work. Any chapters beyond chapter five belong to me. Kaabi(Daaku Kaabii) and Dark Meta Knight belong to LoneFeather27. Any other O.C belongs to me. The Kirby series belong to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1, The delivery

"The system is ready, my Lord." At his words the transporter hummed to life.

"Excellent." said Nightmare with a grin, placing two tiny, black orbs onto the platform. These orbs are his very essence, dark, evil, and was pure demon. It had the power to make a demon beast out of anyone; bring their true Yang into existence.

"Setting coordinates to Dreamland and...go." With the touch of a button, the transporter buzzed and crackled with power. A quick burst of bright light and the machine had completed the delivery.

In Castle Dedede, a slight commotion was heard in the throne room by a passing Waddle Dee. He decided to investigate. Upon entering the room, the demon transmitter disappeared into the floor. _How odd..._ thought the Waddle Dee, searching the room for anything that could've been sent over. Yet his finds were fruitless. With that he left the room, not bothering to tell anyone. He was probably just imagining it anyway.

Out from a shadow in the throne room emerged two small orbs; small enough to look like a nat. They floated out the window and searched all over Dreamland for their first two targets.

"Kirby, wake up. You've dozed off again." warned Meta Knight for the umpteenth time, sheathing Galaxia. At his words, Kirby slowly opened his eyes and stood up, fighting off hunger. He held his sword up in an awkward position without even realizing it. This resulted in a face palm from Meta Knight who, reluctantly, called off training until food arrived.

They were, until recently, training in an open field on the outskirts of Cappy Town. One side of the field had a beautiful view of the ocean down below. The other led into the woods which were dark despite the shining sun above them.

Lunchtime was half an hour ago and lunch was half an hour late. _Where is Sword and Blade?_

"Poyo, hungry..." complained Kirby, his eyes ready to close again. He dropped his sword on the ground beside him; his energy totally spent. Meta Knight hated to admit it but, he was getting hungry too. _Where are they?_

Suddenly, a delighted "Poyo!" was heard from the pink puffball. Sword, Blade, Tiff and Tuff were maybe 20 feet away. Sword and Blade Knight were carrying a _huge_ picnic basket. The group then spotted the two Star Warriors and started running. Lunch was here.


	2. Chapter 2, Man down!

Everyone was just finishing up lunch,Tiff and Tuff had shared a whole watermelon and Kirby was on his fifteenth apple. That's when someone's tummy growled _really _loudly_. _Everyone turned to Meta Knight, who hadn't eaten a thing because of his mask.

"I'm.. not really hungry." He lied, then his tummy growled even louder in protest. Meta's eyes turned a deep green for a moment then he shouted in convincingly fake surprise:

"Look! It's DynaBlade's chick! He's flying!" pointing at the blue sky. As Tiff, Tuff, and the two knights whipped their heads around to look at the clear sky, Meta Knight yanked his mask up, grabbed an apple and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. _Being related to Kirby comes in handy sometimes. _He thought as he pulled his mask back down just as everyone was turning back around.

As they complained about not seeing DynaBlade's chick in the sky, he noticed how Kirby was just staring. He wasn't complaining like the others and he wasn't eating though he had an apple in his hand. He was just sitting there, dead quiet. Tiff and the others soon noticed this too, and it was deathly silent.

"Kirby?" asked Tiff softly. "Are you ok?" Kirby blinked slowly and looked at Tiff.

"Po...yo..." he said weakly as his half bitten apple tumbled out of his stubby little hand. Kirby then fell to the ground with a small THUMP, landing on his face, revealing two things. One being a long, deep cut on his back which was bleeding heavily.

The other was himself.

(This is Dark Kirby. He has a sword in his left hand and is blackish gray with white eyes.)

Upon seeing the blood-covered blade, the three knights jumped and drew their weapons. It was Sword and Blade who struck first. The sound of metal meeting each other pierced the air as Dark Kirby easily defended himself against the two knights.

Each blow was blocked by Dark Kirby who was grinning madly. With every hit, Sword and Blade were pushed backwards. The knights realized that they were about to be pushed off the cliff if they didn't do something fast. Yet they weren't quick enough to act.

Blade Knight, who was closer to the edge, took a step back onto air. His arms waved wildly as he tried to keep his balance. Sword made a grab for him but the dark kirby was there first; hitting Blade with the flat of his weapon, over the edge.

Sword and Dark Kirby both stopped to watch him fall; Sword in despair and the Dark Kirby in amusement. They both heard him scream when he saw how close the ocean was coming into his vision.

Suddenly a purple-ish blue blur swooped down from behind them and grabbed Blade right before he hit the water. Dark Kirby took advantage of this time and kicked the surprised Sword over the edge also. The blur again flew in from nowhere and saved him from the fatal plunge. Dark Kirby grit his teeth in annoyance. _Who's saving them?_

The dark Kirby turned to leave only to have his path blocked by Meta Knight, not even 5 feet away, his cape rippling softly in the spring breeze._ How did he get there?_ They both seemed slightly out of breath. Dark kirby raised a nonexistent eyebrow as if asking: _What are you going to do? _Meta Knight seemed to do the same.

Simultaneously, Meta Knight pulled out Galaxia as Dark Kirby started to run past him. The flat edge of Meta's sword met the dark doppelgänger in the face as he charged past, forcing him backwards. Though the impact to Galaxia sent it spinning out of Meta Knight's hand a good distance away. He turned to the impostor of kirby who was just recovering from the blow, his gray hand over his right eye. Daaku seemed ready to run. _Again?_

"You're going nowhere, demon." spat Meta Knight. Just because he didn't have his sword doesn't he couldn't fight. He'd use any means necessary.

"My name is Kaabi, and you won't stop me!" With that, Kaabi lunged at Meta Knight, starting the battle.


	3. Chapter 3, Kaabi vs Meta knight

_"My name is Kaabi and you won't stop me!" With that,_ Kaabi_ lunged at Meta Knight, starting the battle._

Kaabi brought his sword down where Meta Knight was just a second ago. The blue warrior tackled Kaabi from the side, trying to knock the sword from his grasp. Kaabi managed to kick him off but Meta Knight charged at him again, relentlessly.

This time Meta Knight was not so lucky. Kaabi swung his sword aiming for his mask but, instead got Meta's arm as he tried to dodge. A small gasp of surprise and pain escaped from his mouth as Kaabi smiled. _I finally managed to hit him..._

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red for a moment before he jumped into the air, spun around and kicked Kaabi right in the face. His sword was blown out of reach and Kaabi received a nice bruise inbetween his eyes. Meta smiled briefly under his mask._ He must be tired by now...surely he must..._Meta Knight thought as he noticed how heavy his breathing was.

But Kaabi got right back up again as if nothing had happened. He kicked and jabbed at him like he had energy to spare. Most of the hits were absorbed by Meta Knight's armor, only maybe a few brushed his arms or body not protected by his mask.

One kick connected with Meta Knight's hand and he instinctively caught it. He pulled up sharply ignoring cries of protest coming from his injured arm. Kaabi was caught off guard and hung helplessly in the air by one foot. As Kaabi struggled in Meta Knight's grasp, he turned behind to yell to Sword and Blade, who had just returned to the field:

"Sword! Blade! Take Kirby to Kabu!" His arm was getting weaker with all the blood he was losing. He'd have to let go soon if he wanted two arms to fight with.

"But Sir-" they started to protest.  
"NOW!" Slightly startled by their master's tone, Sword and Blade quickly picked up Kirby and ran off, Tiff and Tuff following closely behind them.

And not a moment too soon because Kaabi had finally managed to break free of Meta Knight's grasp, though gravity was not on his side. Kaabi's head hit the ground and his round shape let him roll backwards a few feet. He was very close to the cliff's edge when he was able to stop himself but, he didn't get up. Seeing as he was breathing heavily Meta Knight thought: _Was he finally tired of fighting?_

Meta's eyes flickered a curious orange as he saw Kaabi collapsed on the ground. He walked over to him with his left arm clutched in his right. Kaabi seemed to be out cold. _He could always be faking it, trying to lure me off guard-_

No sooner had he thought this when Kaabi's eyes snapped open and glared at Meta Knight. He jumped up but, immediately had to step back to avoid Meta's foot. He gave Kaabi no room for him to attack as he swept his foot around again and again, forcing him to move closer and closer to the cliff's edge.

Kaabi backed up once more to avoid the blow. Unknowingly, he had stepped onto open air. His stubby arms were flailing around in the air trying to keep himself from falling; the usual cocky smirk that Kaabi wore was replaced with pure fear.

_Now to end this. _Meta Knight swung his foot around for what he thought would be the final blow, kicking away a nat as well. However, his foot had connected with Kaabi's thrashing hands .

Meta's eyes flashed white in surprise as Kaabi gripped onto his foot. He threw Meta Knight over the edge as he lost his balance. The two began to fall toward the rocky waters below.


	4. Chapter 4, Discovery!

It took a few precious moments for Meta Knight to realize his future fate. The sea and jagged rocks below were coming into vision too fast. When he got way to close to the salty spray, his adrenaline started to flow and take over.

His rippling cape transformed into purple bat-like wings just in time; his feet skimming the surface as he pulled upwards. _That was way too close..._He thought as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

He was hovering high above the ocean when he finally realized something. _Kaabi's gone._ Now that he thought about it, he had never heard him splash into the water but, then again, he was too busy saving himself to notice.

All of a sudden, it seemed to take more effort just to flap his wings; to even breathe. Now that the adrenaline was fading away, the effects of the past battle were starting to take its toll. He was beyond exhaustion and his body was ready to shut down at any moment.

Blackness started to creep along the edges of Meta Knight's vision as he zoomed over the field. A glint of gold caught his eye and he swooped down to grab Galaxia. He was feeling too much strain on his wings as he pulled back up and he knew he wouldn't make it much farther. He spotted the tip of Kabu's head peeking over the trees and thought: _If I could just make it to Kabu!_

But Meta Knight just fell short. He used his last few seconds to get closer to the ground. Yet, sadly, he was still a great distance when he just seemed to halt in mid-flight, and fall like a raindrop from the clouds. His wings morphed back into a cape a second before he collided with the stony surface, now unconscious.

_It was a miracle he had even survived._

THUMP!

"Blade...Blade! Wake up!" Sword whispered,(He didn't want to wake Tiff and Kirby.) knocking on Blade's head. Though he may have hit it a little too hard...  
"Owwww,what was that for?" Blade asked, annoyed, rubbing a certain spot on his head.  
"I had to wake you up. Sorry about that, but Sir Meta Knight's back!"Sword blurted out. "I was guarding kabu when Sir Meta Knight crashed right before me. Now hurry, he's lying right outside!

With that the two dashed out of Kabu and towards the fallen figure of Meta Knight. But Blade stopped when a shadow in the sky caught his attention. Two glaring, bright red eyes was all he could make out for the person was directly in front of the sun. And he actually felt...scared. His feet would not move an inch.  
"S-Sword?" Blade raised a quivering finger, pointing at the figure above."Sword?"  
"No time, Blade! Get over...here..." Sword trailed off as he followed Blade's gaze.

Seeing as he had the attention of both of them, his wings gave a final flap and swooped toward them;a silver sword, looking vaguely familiar, below him ready to strike.

Blade scrambled forward, grabbed Meta Knight's other arm, slung it around his shoulder and started to run, in sync with Sword, towards Kabu. Blade chanced a look behind him.  
"Get down!" he cried, bellyflopping to the ground. He felt Sword hit the ground beside him just as a silver blade passed over his head. They both winced when they heard the clang of their lord's mask hit the ground.

Missing the three knights only made the dark figure even more annoyed and came back around to strike again. As soon as they could, Sword and Blade stood back up and sprinted towards Kabu. _We're gonna make it! _Sword thought; Kabu's doors was just steps away when he spotted Tiff at the entrance, waving frantically.

Sword used his free hand to wave back but, she shook her head rapidly.  
"Behind you!" she screamed pointing in the said direction. Blade, luckily, heard her warning also and they simultaneously slid through the doorway. Their pursuer, however, was not so lucky. He didn't have enough time to stop so, he slammed, head on, into Kabu.

"WHO DARES HIT THE MIGHTY KABU!" Kabu rumbled, shaking everyone inside to silence. The only reply was a small clatter of metal and the flap of retreating wings. The group listened for a moment, but the coast was clear.

Sword slowly crept towards the entrance but, when he heard shuffling behind him, he put up his hand and shook his head. _Don't follow me. _Blade and Tiff backed up, heads bowed in dismay. Sword disappeared for a few moments outside, gasped, then ran back in holding a light gray mask. Despite a scar over the left eye, it looked exactly like Meta Knight's mask.

The odds seemed to have changed for a certain gray puffball when he washed up onto shore. A few Cappies having a picnic on the beach spotted him and rushed over to see what it was. It was round and gray with black blushes on its cheeks; it seemed to be breathing.

The youngest Cappy hesitantly reached out her hand and poked the puffball. Nothing; so she poked him again, a little harder.  
This time his eyes opened and he quickly jumped up, knocking down the Cappies in surprise.  
"Whoa! Kirby? Is that you?" asked one of the Cappies. "No way! he can't be Kirby. He's grey when Kirby is pink, maybe he's a cousin.  
_Hold on... They think _**_I'm_**_ Kirby's cousin? These Cappies are so stupid!_… _But I guess I should play along, see where that gets me. Maybe have some fun...  
_"Yes, I'm-er...Poyo! Poyo!" Kaabi only remembered to say "Poyo" after he started talking, since Kirby had very limited vocabulary. He hoped the Cappies wouldn't notice his mistake. They exchanged looks of slight confusion but, after a minute, one of them spoke.  
"Ok, C'mon. Tiff should be back in town by now, along with Kirby. He'll be estatic to see he has a cousin!."  
"Poyo!" Kaabi forced a high-pitched poyo for effect and followed the Cappies into town.

"Both of them have.. uh..escaped, Sir." Customer Service said, who was looking through his telescope down at Dreamland. "They seem to be healing in their Kabu. I noticed, though, that Meta Knight's Yang form was unable to enter?"

"Yes, this is to be expected; has a Creation of mine _ever_ been able to enter? During the war..have they _ever_ been able to enter that..STUPID tiki head!?" Nightmare's voice rose noticeably and the chess piece in his hand was now nothing more than rubble.

When Nightmare got this annoyed, he had learned the hard way not to interfere.  
He merely nodded and turned back to his looking glass.


	5. Chapter 5, Dark Meta Knight, revealed!

"...just about done. So, where did you get that?" Tiff asked referring to Meta Knight's deep cut on his arm.

Everyone was safely inside Kabu for the time being until Kirby and Meta Knight recovered. Kirby was still out cold, but Meta Knight had woken up an hour ago, immediately after that Tiff had took note of his eyes. They were a bright yellow, like a really bright shade of yellow, not their usual amber at all. _Could this have to do with those dark figures? _She had thought.  
Meta Knight took his time answering, shifting through what seemed like hazy memories.  
"Kaabi managed to make a mark. He was aiming for the bottom of my mask, probably to knock it off and give him more room to strike at, I had dodged a bit too late." Tiff, was so awestruck by his news, that the knot she was tying on his bandage was pulled a little too tightly and quickly. As her being right next to him, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tiff cried, quickly drawing her hands back. She hadn't done it purposely yet, she still has never gotten used to any talk of serious injuries that involved blood. She had only been able to bandage Kirby because of how much she cared about him.

"You're fine, it just...surprised me." said Meta Knight. _He's either a little light headed or those dark people are affecting his personality too. Tiff_ thought, and she was about to cure her curiosity and ask him when a familiar "Poyo" came from behind her. As she ran over ,she realized that Kirby had woken up. Sword and Blade, almost immediately, went over to their Lord to make sure he was alright.  
Tiff held Kirby in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. She was too happy for words just to be able to know that he was alright. After about a minute though, she felt three pairs of eyes on her from behind. With that she released Kirby and turned him around.  
It wasn't exactly the prettiest thing you've ever seen, but it certainly had gotten much better. Some people would call it a scar but, Tiff knew better. He needed a couple more days to recover completely or it would never heal completely. Any fighting and it'd immediately open back up. She imagined Kirby living his whole life with a long cut in the middle of his back, having to constantly take care of it to keep it from getting worse because he never let it heal in the first place.  
This only made things worse and she suddenly felt tears coming on. _No, _she thought,_ not in front of Meta Knight, Sword and Blade. _Despite it all, a couple tears escaped her will and rolled down her cheeks. _  
_"Who could have done this?" she asked softly, turning around to the three knights. Only silence answered her for a minute or two...and then Sword spoke up.

"The figure who attacked Meta Knight had what looked like his sword...He also had similar body shape...and glowing red eyes." He seemed to shiver when he mentioned the last detail. If he had feared his master when he first met him, then just the thought of his dark side was enough to give him chills. Blade knew this and took advantage of the rare moment to tease him.

"Well, he's saying it all wrong, being the-" He coughed, on purpose. "chicken-" He again coughed "that he is, and doesn't wanna scare you! He's obviously talking about-"

"I am not a chicken! I just don't want-" Sword started to defend with, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea...you don't wanna _scare_ yourself!" Blade pointed out. With those words the last hopes of any sane argument were shattered. The two started to bicker loudly, which then turned into a fist fight. They totally forgot about their swords,in fact, they took them off before they started throwing punches.  
Tiff and Kirby stared in disbelief, Meta stared also but, only because there wasn't really much else to do; he has seen this act before. Tiff's tears soon turned into anger as she thought: _How could they start fighting in the middle of this crisis! Kirby and Meta Knight have been almost killed and they just think their argument is more important? _She balled her hands into tight fists and reluctantly screamed:  
"QUIET!" She then saw Kirby and Meta Knight jump at her screaming. _Yep, there's something definitely wrong with Meta Knight; he never jumps. Just what is it?_

Dark Meta Knight was perched on the highest point of Dedede Castle, pondering. _Hm._ _What to destroy first...the town or this hideous castle? Maybe both? Dedede always got on my nerves to the point where I'd want to slice him to bits, but I'd be pushed back and locked up, unable to do as I please. And those Cappies were so rude to me, staring at me like I was lower then them and not even thanking us when we saved their miserable lives. But, Meta Knight would just ignore them. Meta Knight always listened to his good side, no matter what I wanted to do. Now's my chance to do what _**_I_**_ want. _He grinned mischievously. _This'll be fun.  
_Kicking shingles to oblivion as he slid down the roof, he planned a route straight to the throne room: straight through the walls. Once there, he'll hit two birds with one stone, in this case: the Cappies and Dedede. He'll use the monsters to wreck havoc in Cappy Town, and he will personally take care of his royal Fatness.  
The walls crumpled like cardboard bricks under his pressure. It felt good to finally use all this power. Meta Knight would always keep it hidden and controlled, only using it for _extreme _situations, which are once in a century. Meta called it rage but, he called it power. _The fool. He could accomplish so much. _He thought. _Too late now though, once he's killed by my hand, I'll go to Nightmare before I become affected after being separated so long. Then, I'll help Nightmare take over Dreamland. _He approached the Throne Room doors, taking a moment to disguise himself as Meta Knight, mask and all. Once done, the doors slammed open and he strode right in.

Unfortunately, Dedede wasn't in the Throne Room. _Hmf. All that spiffy entrance and He's not even here_. He thought, annoyed. He stomped over to the control panel at the back of the room and summoned Customer Service.  
"Hello, Your High-huh?" realizing that the figure was to small to be Dedede, he quickly peeked over his glasses, revealing his eyes to be a bright green/purple hue. Seeing who it was, he grinned and pressed a certain button on the dashboard.

"Good work." was all Customer Service said before the screen blinked to black and the demon beast transporter hummed and crackled to life. Hundreds of monsters started to pour out of the transporter and were pushing against the doors. More and more piled on top of each other, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"HEY! Let me in! This's my throneroom! Now let me in!" cried Dedede, pounding ferociously on the doors. _Perfect...Sword Beam will slice through the door and kill Dedede, nice and quick, and the monsters will have a way out.  
_  
"Sword Beam!"

BOOM.

"What was that?" Tiff asked, nervously. She was just getting up to look, when Meta Knight was already outside, staring at Dedede Castle. Smoke was streaming into the sky. Everyone else gathers outside, looking at the damage.  
"The-" started Sword and Blade.  
"throne room...right." Meta Knight finished. _It couldn't be a demon he ordered, could it? Or could it be a Sword Beam? But, that could only mean..Dark Meta Knight! Kaabi's probably there, too. I'll need Kirby..  
_"Kirby! Prepare yourself!" shouted Meta Knight, running towards him, getting ready to open his wings.  
"Meta Knight, what are doing?" Tiff cried. "Your wound will open up again!"  
"Poyo?" Meta Knight grabbed Kirby's arms and took off into the air. He looped once around Kabu and flew off towards the castle.


	6. Chapter 6, Dark Forces

With Kirby in his hands, Meta Knight Flew as fast as he could towards the castle when all of a sudden, he felt a surging pain in his arm. He forgot that his wound was still healing from Kaabii's sword slash.

_Darn it! Should've just run there. Kirby is really hurting me._

Kirby seeing that the cloth on Meta Knight's arm was turning a darker shade of red, he then let go of Meta Knight's arm and puffed himself up so he could descend slowly down to the ground.

With a glance, Meta Knight understood Kirby's serious look.

He then continued on towards the castle while Kirby landed in the middle of Cappy Town. As Kirby looked around, he heard a scream coming from the alleyway. As he ran in, he saw a horrible sight. He saw that the Cappy children were gathered around a girl cappy, her head was bleeding badly and the children trying to wake her up. Behind the group, was Kaabi, laughing maniacally. Kirby saw him as a threat and began to look around for something to use against him.

Seeing a blade nearby, he inhaled it, becoming Sword Kirby in the process, and then ran towards Kaabi, to make him pay for hurting his friends.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight arrived at the Castle… Only to find it has been overrun with NME monsters.

_How did these monsters get here? I know for a fact that King Dedede would never order this many, someone must be letting them into Dreamland! I got to stop them before they leave the castle!_

As he drew his sword, a dark and maniacal laugh echoed towards the area of the castle that was the ballroom along with a scream that sounded like…

"King Dedede!" He then ran towards the ballroom, preparing to defend the king.


End file.
